ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
Welcome to ! YOU can edit any page on this site simply by clicking the "edit" tab on the top of each page! If you are new to the site, we recommend you read the here. How to help out *If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. *We need as much help as possible to link the videos and story together. We want to create a complete a picture as possible. And that's what the goals for each (and more not listed) items below are. **If you notice a "moment", we love it! **If you notice a reference to another event, we eat that up! **If you find a missing video, we are overjoyed. More Sa&Ve! **If you know what order the videos go, we want you! **If you know how to subtitle videos, we really need you! **If you know how to speak Italian, we adore you! *And all your help will be so so greatly appreciated. Even something simple like pasting a video, or noticing a moment, including a reference, or fixing a translation, or formatting won't go unnoticed. *To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. *If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * If you want to experiment a little bit, there is a page set-up for that. Go crazy in the General Sandbox. Quick Tips *Please try to use the best quality videos where you can. It can come from anywhere... (youtube or justin). *To create a link to a video, just paste! It automatically becomes a link when you save it. To make it a nice link, make sure you have clicked the external links tab, after clicking the link chain symbol. *The copy/paste function is a bit weird here. If you are having trouble, then follow these instructions. Select the space you want to past in, making sure there is ample blank space before and after. RIGHT-CLICK and select paste. Paste your link in the box.Do NOT use control-v, or it pastes everything at the top. - All <> pages are sub-pages. - Red links are inactive/uncreated pages, blue links are active and funtioning pages. *To create a section, place your cursor where you want the new section to begin. Then where it says normal, drop down the menu and select "Section Heading 2" from the list. Enter in your section title and then hit the Enter key. You can now type the description to that section. *The quick way to create a page: Highlight the word you want to create a new page for (e.g. <>). In the Page Name box, fill in the Page Title. Remember if you want to create a sub-page, you must use the slash with no spaces here. (e.g. <> ). The link text is for what words you would like to link it to. The link will now turn red. Click the red link, and you will be asked if you would like to create a new page. Make sure all the info is correct (i.e. Page Title) before you click Yes. *The long way to create a page: click "create a new article". To create a sub-'''page, title it like this: Main Page Title/'Sub-page Note the slash in-between. Go back to your article and link this new page to that particular word/link. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of the Sognatrici e Sognatori page. * If you want to talk to users, you can also reach them via the Sognatrici e Sognatori page. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '''! Community Portal Category:Community